It has long been known to construct trailer hitches that are mounted to vehicles in order to allow the towing of trailers or the like. In recent years, such trailer hitches have been designed to include a central frame member or crossbar carrying mounting brackets at each end thereof for mounting the trailer hitch to the frame of the towing vehicle. The trailer hitches also include a receiver box having a rearward directed opening or cavity for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means allowing connection to a trailer.
Different trailers can utilize different sized balls. As such, vehicle owners have had to carry a couple of different sized balls with them. Either the balls could be swapped on the hitch bar, or the owner could keep several hitch bars in their vehicle wherein each hitch bar has a different sized ball. Recently, however, many manufactures have been developing hitch bars that have two different sized balls attached. Typically one ball is inverted with respect to the other. Thus, one still has to flip the hitch bar over to accommodate trailers having different sized balls.
In most situations, it is desirable to have the tongue of a trailer positioned substantially parallel to the ground. However, trailers that utilize larger balls typically need to be coupled to the vehicle at a greater height than a trailer that utilizes a smaller ball to keep the tongue parallel. Thus, manufactures have developed many different types of hitch bars to accommodate this. For example, some hitch bars position the ball mounting location substantially level with the receiver box, while other hitch bars position the ball mounting location in one or more positions below the receiver box. Again, vehicle owners needed to have more than one hitch bar to accommodate more than one type of trailer.